fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Logan Caldwell
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Morgan Caldwell had just finished his Lost Cities tour, and wanted to settle down for a bit. He was a bestselling author, who had grown to be quite famous. As much as Morgan wanted to settle down, he kept getting invited to parties, and he kept doing more reckless things each time. Well, you could imagine that one of the times something bad might happen...and something bad happened indeed. At a bashing party, he had gotten quite close and comfortable with one of the part hostesses. A few days later, the hostess was at his mansion door, explaining how she was pregnant with his child. She obviously didn't want any part in raising the child, so Morgan took the liberty of arranging some custody files, and when the child was born, the new baby, Logan Caldwell, was given to Morgan, and Morgan never saw the mysterious hostess every again. Morgan didn't know too much about raising a child, but he was a good, loving and caring father. Logan had always been a very observant and quiet baby, not screaming or being very needy. He had never been an extremely childish child. In fact, he was quite mature for his young age. Logan was very intelligent, even from the start, and learned things quick. He was speaking with an advanced vocabulary by the time he was five. Even by Elvin standards, he was a Language Arts prodigy. Logan had also become very interested in his father's work. Morgan's job made it easy for him to watch Logan without having to send him to daycares or friends' houses. But that did mean Logan could witness the amazing creative process that Morgan went through, when it came to writing. When Logan got his own Elvin typing gizmo, he was completely amazed by what it could do, and what he was capable of with words. It seemed only fit that he would manifest as a Polyglot, and he did, at age 11. Logan didn't have a very hard time in school, and got rather good grades. Logan had never fallen in love with anyone at Foxfire, mostly because he didn't have a bunch of friends or people he talked to. He was a very friendly person, but he didn't really hang out with any particular clique. After Logan manifested as an Empath at age 15, he released his first book. It sold very quickly, and made Logan famous, considering his age. But writing books wasn't really his style. After a few struggling years of deciding what kind of books he wanted to write, he decided he didn't want to write books at all. It first came to a blow to Morgan, but then Logan explained that he wanted to do journalism. After Logan graduated, he applied for a job at the Eternalia Times, and got it. He slowly worked his way up, and finally became the Head Journalist. Now that he's 26, he's very proud of his accomplishments, and his career is only getting better. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Logan is intelligent over all else. He's extremely smart, but a bit of a perfectionist. If you have one spelling error, one grammar error, he'll make sure it's fixed. Logan's a very kind guy, with a good sense of humor. He's a bit on the quiet side, but is very observant. He doesn't have a very big ego, but he does have his moments of cockiness. Logan doesn't hold prejudice, and never judges someone before he gets to know them. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) His FC is Ryan Paevey. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * Logan's amazing at writing, and loves it. * He has a very advanced vocabulary. * He wants to be a little bit less of a perfectionist, so he stops getting hung up on small details. * Logan is good at talking to people, and reasoning with them. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) He is a Polyglot and an Empath. ---- [[User:Book Beliefs|'B'OOK]][[Message Wall:Book Beliefs|''' B'''ELIEFS]] 18:47, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Category:Approved